On a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que soi
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand on réunit Gisela, Wolf, un certain Premier Maoh et des humains stupides? WolfGisela.


**Nom :** On a toujours plus besoin d'un plus petit que soi

**Auteur :** G.S.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi les persos. %)

**Pairing :** WolfXGisela

**Note :** Cadeau à Mindy-chan^^

* * *

- Merci à vous de m'accompagner, Wolfram-kakka.

- C'est rien, Gisela. Après tout, des humains se sont introduits sur le continent, et même cette forêt n'est pas sûre.

- Mais c'est la forêt du temple de Shinou-hekka pourtant…

- Ca ne veut rien dire.

Gisela avait une course à faire dans un village un peu éloigné. Gwendal, soucieux, avait demandé à Wolfram de l'accompagner. Ils étaient tous deux à cheval.

Gisela avait le regard un peu lointain. Wolfram le remarqua assez vite, et demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Ah, rien, kakka… Mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger en vous demandant de m'accompagner. J'aurais pu y aller toute seule vous savez…

- Gisela… Ce n'est pas un problème. Ani-ue m'a demandé de t'emmener. Je le fais. C'est tout.

- … Kakka…

Wolfram lui aussi était préoccupé. Conrad, Günter et Yuuri étaient partis en mission, et Gwendal avait insisté pour que Wolfram n'y aille pas aussi. Wolfram ne comprenait pas. Il n'aimait pas cela. Pourquoi pas lui ? Cela l'énervait.

- Kakka…

- …

- Erm, kakka…

- …

- Kakka !

- … Quoi ?

- Votre cheval s'est arrêté.

En effet, les deux chevaux avaient ralentis, puis s'étaient arrêtés net. Wolfram tenta de remettre le cheval au trot, mais rien à faire : il ne bougeait pas.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe enc…

Un sifflement. Une flèche. Qui alla se perdre derrière eux. Les chevaux devinrent fous à ce son, et se mirent à galoper. Plaqués sur l'encolure de leur cheval, Wolfram et Gisela n'en menaient pas très large. Vraiment pas large en fait. Par un chemin détourné, Wolfram se remit sur le chemin du temple, suivi par Gisela.

- Ka… KAKKA, VOUS FAITES QUOI ?

- Au temple de Shinou, on pourra se défendre ! Là, ils ont l'avantage !

- Comment ça ?

- On les voit pas, et on est deux ! Ils sont plus nombreux, sinon il y aurait moins de flèches !

Ils continuèrent un moment. Wolfram sentait que leurs poursuivants étaient encore derrière eux. Il jeta un regard en arrière.

Mal lui en prit.

Son cheval se cambra, et le désarçonna. Gisela stoppa le sien, mais dût descendre en marche car l'animal refusait de rester là.

- Kakka !

- Gisela…

Elle s'agenouilla et chercha des traces de blessures. Il avait une plaie dans le dos, qu'elle soigna aussitôt avec un Majutsu.

- Tu as peut-être un léger traumatisme crânien. Il faudrait que je puisse t'ausculter comme il faut, mais…

- On a pas le temps ! Ils peuvent être là d'un moment à l'autre !

Comme pour lui donner raison, une flèche se planta dans le sol, à un mètre d'eux. Wolfram se leva.

- On sera pas au temple à temps sans les chevaux. Il va falloir combattre. Gisela, pars devant, et avertis Ulrike. Ses suivantes. Même Shinou s'il le faut. N'importe qui !

- Shinou-hekka ? Je… Mais vous, Wolfram-kakka ?

- T'occupes !

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer quand une flèche l'atteignit à l'épaule. Elle s'effondra dans un cri de douleur. Wolfram hurla.

- GISELA ! Non… Puisque vous le prenez comme ça… Particules flamboyantes…Esprits du feu… OBEISSEZ AUX MAZOKU AYANT DETRUIT SOUSHU !

Un véritable vent de flammes plongea vers les attaquants. Ceux-ci détalèrent. Wolfram haletait, épuisé. Il avait très mal à la tête, et une constante impression de nausée. Il avait sûrement un traumatisme crânien, comme disait Gisela…

Gisela !

Il vint à ses côtés. Elle était inconsciente, et son épaule n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Sans hésiter, il déchira sa cape et en fit un garrot, comme elle-même lui avait montré, pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, ne connaissant rien à la magie de soin.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, trop épuisé pour réfléchir. Et se perdit dans l'inconscience.

* * *

- Rha la la… J'ai l'impression que j'ai bien fait de passer par ici moi…

Ainsi parlait Shinou, le premier Maoh. Bon, à ce moment, le premier Maoh mesurait quinze centimètres, mais tant pis.

Il était tombé sur Wolfram et Gisela. La blessure de cette dernière avait vraiment l'air sérieuse, et le blondinet était encore dans les vapes. Shinou soupira et pinça le nez de Wolfram pour le réveiller.

Quand celui-ci fut à court d'air, il se redressa en sursaut, afin de plaquer ses mains sur son crâne.

- Argh… Qui est ce qui…

- Salut, Wolfy.

- Argh… J'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire.

- Eh, sois plus gentil. Sans moi, tu te serais réveillé trop tard, et ta copine aurait crevé.

- Ma cop… Gisela !

Il se retourna et observa avec attention le bras de Gisela. Il avait vraiment besoin de soin. Et sa tête qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal…

- Si ça t'intéresse, les chevaux sont à quelques pas. Je pense que, peureux comme ils sont, ils n'ont pas voulu s'enfuir.

- Mon cheval n'est pas…

- Ttt. Tu es sérieusement blessé, et elle aussi. Alors tu vas m'écouter pour la seule fois de ta vie, cher petit descendant.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Tais-toi. Je vais prévenir Ulrike et quelques autres. Toi, tu récupère quelques forces, puis tu l'emmènes jusqu'aux chevaux, et tu reviens au temple.

- …

- Enfin le silence, sourit presque Shinou. Remets-toi vite, Wolfy-kun !

Le premier des Maoh disparut dans les brins d'herbe, poursuivi par les regards vengeurs et sanglants de Wolfram.

Il soupira. Puis se releva lentement, pour ne pas réveiller la migraine qu'il sentait pointer. Et il tenta de mettre Gisela sur son dos.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Non. Il n'était pas assez fort pour la porter. Il n'y arriverait pas. Pas tout seul.

Alors il posa sa main sur le front de Gisela. Il était brûlant.

- Attends-moi, je reviens.

Wolfram marcha un moment et retrouva les chevaux. Il les ramena jusqu'à Gisela, et réussit à la hisser sur le dos du premier cheval. Montant sur le dos du deuxième, il le fit marcher au pas, tenant par la bride le second.

Pendant un très long moment, ils avancèrent ainsi. Enfin, à l'orée de la forêt, le jeune blond put découvrir des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais songé croiser.

Murata, l'ami de Yuuri, avec à côté de lui Shinou. Bien que pas à l'intérieur même du temple, il était assez près pour pouvoir avoir sa taille normale. Ensuite, Yuuri, Conrad et Günter. Celui-ci se précipita sur lui.

- Wolfram ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma fille adoptive ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU…

- S'il te plait, Gün, pas maintenant…

Gisela était en sécurité. Donc Wolfram pouvait dormir. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Yuuri et Conrad crièrent son nom. Mais il était déjà trop inconscient pour s'en rendre compte.

* * *

- Wolfram ?

- Chichi-ue ! Chichi-ue !

- Wolfyy-kuuuun?

- Wolfram-kakka ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce fut cette dernière voix qui convaincu Wolfram de soulever ses paupières.

Il se releva, et croisa le regard de Gisela.

Sourit.

Tout était enfin terminé…

Et tout pouvait commencer.

* * *

**Shinou:** Youh ~ Me suis bien amusé ~

**Dai Shi:** ... Humain?

**Shinou:** Mazoku! S'il vous plait! On n'insulte pas les plus forts que soi, humain.

**Dai Shi:** JE SUIS PAS UN HUMAIN! JE SUIS LE PLUS PUISSANT ESPRIT ANIMAL JAMAIS CONNU SUR CETTE TERRE ET...

**Shinou:** En tout cas, vous ressemblez à un humain. Brun. Yeux marrons. Humain ~ En plus, ici, c'est pas la "TERRU" c'est le Shinmakoku. ~

**Dai Shi:** ... GRRR... *sort de Jarrod*

**G.S.&Yuki-chan:** ... *médusées, assistent au fight des deux esprits millénaires*


End file.
